


Merembah di Bulan Juni

by ipepyon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipepyon/pseuds/ipepyon
Summary: Aku dan Erwin hanyalah dua lelaki tua yang takdirnya saling terpaut satu sama lain. Setelah kepergian Erwin, kupikir takdir kami berdua telah habis. Namun ketika kupandangi aliran sungai yang tenang itu, memoar lama terkuak."Tapi, yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?" tanyamu.Kita abadi.Fanfiction ini ditulis untuk event bulanan [#MonthlyFFA] edisi bulan Juni dengan tema [#HujanBulanJuni]. Selamat membaca~





	Merembah di Bulan Juni

**Merembah di Bulan Juni**

by Ipepyon)

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin ( _Attack on Titan_ ) © Hajime Isayama | Hujan Bulan Juni © Sapardi Djoko Damono

 _ **Pairing:**_ Eruri (Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman)

 ** _Warnings:_** canon, angst, major character's death, homosexuality, explicit language

 _ **Chapter:**_ Oneshot (6k+ words)

.

.

.

Aku dan Erwin hanyalah dua lelaki tua yang takdirnya saling terpaut satu sama lain. Aku yang dulu tinggal di kota bawah tanah diseretnya keluar dan dituntun langkahnya ke padang rumput yang luas, hutan-hutan dengan pohon-pohon raksasanya yang menjulang begitu tinggi, sungai-sungai panjang yang bersamanya mengalir air jernih, dan langit biru yang terbentang dengan megahnya—yang mana kusebut keajaiban.

Erwin yang memberikanku ini semua, dan itu tidak gratis.

Di celah-celah keajaiban itu ada kutukan yang bisa membawamu kepada kematian—kapan saja. Dua sahabat berhargaku telah terenggut nyawanya; hidupku hampir raib karenanya, dan seiring berjalannya waktu setiap orang yang aku kenal satu persatu menjemput takdir mengenaskan itu—berhadapan dengan _titan_. Kupikir ini hal yang konyol, tapi apa yang harus dibayar memang terbilang mahal untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ke luar tembok dan menikmati pemandangan saja.

"Levi, pergilah keluar dan bertarunglah demi umat manusia. Bersama _Survey Corps_."

Dan Erwin. Dan kebebasan.

"Balaskan dendam kedua sahabatmu. Bunuhlah _titan_ - _titan_ yang ada di luar sana."

Ah, ya. Dendam. Kalau diingat-ingat dendam inilah yang mengikatkan takdir kami berdua. Betapa benci diriku terhadap makhluk keparat ini— _titan_. Kenapa di dunia ini ada makhluk yang sebesar, setolol, dan semenjijikkan mereka? Hange pernah bilang bahwa mereka berawal dari manusia juga, meskipun ia tak begitu yakin. _"Belum ada bukti",_ katanya.

 _Titan_ makan manusia, maka mereka harus dibasmi. Tapi mereka juga manusia. Kalau begini caranya, berapa banyak manusia yang sudah kubunuh? Mau menghitung-hitung juga percuma, untuk berhenti pun aku juga tak bisa. Semua orang mengharapkanku. Erwin ingin aku terus mengutuki _titan_.

"Aku benci menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang kulakukan ini salah atau benar. Dan kamu tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti." ucapku di antara desahan yang keluar dari mulutku. Erwin hanya tersenyum sambil terus memainkan putingku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Levi," Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiriku seraya berbisik, "yang benar bisa jadi salah, dan yang salah bisa saja benar. Kamu terlalu menuntut jika bertanya kebenaran yang hakiki kepadaku—aku juga tidak tahu!"

Tubuhku merinding dan wajahku memanas. Erwin tahu betul titik kelemahanku. Ia juga tahu cara agar jantungku terus berdegup kencang dan pikiranku menggila.

"Karena itu aku akan terus mencari kebenaran itu, dan untuk itu kita tidak bisa berhenti. Aku membutuhkanmu, paham?" lanjutnya, kali ini meraih pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahku yang penuh peluh padanya. Ah, betapa tampan. Pikiranku buyar hanya dengan memandangi wajahnya sedikit lebih lama. Aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Erwin kemudian tersenyum—dia selalu tersenyum setiap kali memenangkan sesuatu.

Aku mencintai Erwin. Erwin mencintaiku. Dia membutuhkanku dalam _Survey Corps_ sebagai tentara terkuat. Dia juga menginginkanku secara emosional—pikiran dan perasaanku harus terfokus padanya jika sedang tidak mengurusi amanat "melindungi umat manusia". Tubuhku? Sudah kuberikan padanya sejak lama. Karena aku juga membutuhkan dirinya. Aku hilang tanpanya. Ekspedisi ke luar tembok hanya akan jadi wisata maut tanpa mimpi-mimpinya: menguak kebenaran perihal _titan_ dan membebaskan umat manusia dari kutukannya.

Bisa dibilang Erwin sedikit "sakit jiwa" karena obsesinya dalam menguak kebenaran. Bagaimanapun aku tak bisa menyalahkannya; segala hal yang ia rencanakan dan lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan bersama. Terkadang aku muak dengan sisi egoisnya, tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Di sela-sela kesibukan dan pahitnya kenyataan, hanya dialah yang bisa membuatku mabuk kepayang.

 _betapa sengit  
_ _cinta Kita_

Dan Erwin pun begitu; dia selalu mencumbuku dengan penuh nafsu. Mata dan mulutnya liar menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhku. Sikapnya seakan-akan memperlihatkan bahwa aku ada di bawah kuasanya—aku properti miliknya. Aku tak benci ini, tapi senyum penuh kemenangannya itu—yang selalu ia tunjukkan ketika ia mendekati kebenaran barang satu langkah saja—entah itu hal baik atau buruk—rasanya membuatku ingin muntah.

 _betapa parah  
_ _cinta Kita_

Tapi mungkin aku telah hilang akal—bisa-bisanya mencintai laki-laki picik seperti dia.

* * *

Kala itu langit mulai meredup mengganti jubahnya yang biru dihiasi semburat putih dengan warna merah dan jingga tua keemasaan. Meski begitu matahari yang hendak kembali ke peraduan tak lelah menyengatkan sinarnya yang sayup-sayup tertembus angin. Sebagian area distrik Trost telah terlebih dahulu terjelang petang—sederetan rumah-rumah dan pertokoan sembunyi dalam gelap di balik kokohnya tembok Rose yang menjulang tinggi ke angkasa. Namun tak ada satupun penduduk yang ingin mendekam saja di dalam rumah sore itu.

Setelah berpamitan kepada para petinggi kemiliteran, _Survey Corps_ bersiap berangkat menuju distrik Shiganshina untuk mengambil kembali tembok Maria yang telah hancur karena ulah para _titan_. Kuda-kuda dan segala perlengkapan diangkut ke luar tembok, sedangkan para pasukan telah berdiri gagah di atas sekat raksasa sambil memandangi serentetan bangunan yang berjajar rapi dan sungai panjang yang airnya gemerlap memantulkan sinar matahari sore. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang tak lazim bagi para pasukan _Survey Corps_ , karena saat itu tak hanya jalan-jalan kosong yang menyaksikan kepergian kami, melainkan dibersamai juga oleh sekumpulan penduduk yang berkerumun di dekat tembok. Dengan penuh sorak-sorai, keberangkatan para pasukan dilepas oleh seluruh penduduk distrik Trost dengan penuh suka cita, pengharapan, dan doa.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kota kami!"

"Kalian harus pulang dalam keadaan selamat!"

"Jangan lupa bawalah kembali tanah kami!"

Hal itu tak pelak menjadikan para pasukan tersentuh sekaligus bangga menjadi bagian dari _Survey Corps_.

"Lihatlah lautan manusia yang banyak maunya ini." ucapku kepada Erwin menyaksikan elu-eluan dari para penduduk sambil melemparkan pandangan jijik.

Erwin memandangku sambil tersenyum simpul. "Ayolah, bagaimanapun ini merupakan dukungan paling besar yang pernah diberikan penduduk kepada kita. Nikmati saja." Melihat semangat yang diantarkan para penduduk kepada kami, Erwin pun memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menyulut kobaran api juang seluruh pasukannya.

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya seraya mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke langit. Tanpa aba-aba seluruh pasukan dan penduduk kota mengikutinya. Dan teriakan Erwin itu pula lah yang menandakan mulainya keberangkatan kami menuju tembok Maria.

 _dan Adam turun di hutan-hutan  
_ _mengabur dalam dongengan_

Aku sudah memperingatkan Erwin untuk tidak ikut serta dalam misi pengambilalihan dinding Maria kali ini. Lihat saja kondisi tubuhnya: Erwin hanyalah seorang pria cacat dengan satu tangan saja. Segala bentuk ancaman sudah kulontarkan tanpa hasil yang berarti; ia akan tetap ikut serta dan memimpin pasukan—seperti biasanya.

"Erwin, aku peringatkan padamu untuk tidak ikut turun ke misi kali ini. Tidak… aku bahkan tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk memimpin pasukan lagi dalam misi apapun. Kamu harus tinggal di sini dan perintahkan kami semua dengan rencana-rencanamu." Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara, tapi kali ini aku tidak ingin jadi diriku yang biasanya: semua ini demi Erwin.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan ikut, dan akan tetap begitu." tepat sudah dugaanku. Siapa juga yang bisa mengontrol keinginan Erwin? Tidak ada.

"Lihatlah dirimu—kamu sudah tidak bisa bertarung melawan _titan_ seperti dulu! Bagaimana kalau aku patahkan kakimu sekalian?" aku tidak boleh kehilangan Erwin.

"Kamu boleh melakukannya. Apapun itu, Levi, asal bukan untuk menghentikanku."

Napasku terengah menahan kekalutan. Laki-laki satu ini, bagaimana caraku agar bisa menghentikannya?

"Kenapa kamu begitu ingin ikut keluar, Erwin?" tanyaku pada akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Aku harus pergi ke basement yang ditunjukkan ayah Eren. Faktanya ada di situ, Levi. Bukankah kamu juga ingin tahu? Kamu bilang tidak bisa, kan, bertindak tak tentu arah tanpa tahu mana yang benar dan yang salah?"

"Itu benar, tapi aku tidak peduli, Erwin." balasku kesal. "Apakah bagimu hal itu sangat penting? Lebih penting dari nyawamu?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Lebih dari umat manusia, Erwin?"

"Ya."

Aku hanya bisa tertegun menyaksikan kukuhnya pendirian Erwin. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk: marah, takut, putus asa—namun di saat yang bersamaan, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

"… lebih dariku?" aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan ini sebagai pertanyaan terakhirku. Aku melangkah kearah Erwin sembari menunjukkan wajah penuh keputusasaanku: alisku terangkat dan mataku sayu—aku yakin sekali wajahku sudah seperti pelacur belian yang tengah meminta belas kasihan kepada tuannya—raut muka yang hanya bisa kuperlihatkan Erwin seorang.

Seketika bola mata biru Erwin membulat sempurna. "Itu dua hal yang berbeda, Levi; kamu tahu itu." Erwin beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiriku. "Pada dasarnya aku tidak akan pernah kehilanganmu—kamu adalah tantara terkuat yang dimiliki umat manusia. Sedangkan aku… maafkan aku, Levi, mungkin mencintaiku bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan bagimu." Erwin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pelukan lembut.

Aku hanya termenung. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti kehendak hati pria egois yang di kepalanya hanya ada sejuta ambisi ini?

"Di sebelah kiri! Ada _titan_!"

Lamunanku buyar oleh teriakan Jean. Seluruh pasukan terkesiap dan secara serentak kami mengarahkan lampu ke arah yang ditunjukkan kadet berambut cokelat muda dengan potongan cepak ini. Tampak sesosok _titan_ yang tengah beristirahat di antara pepohonan dan semak belukar hutan malam itu. Malam yang begitu gelap gulita tanpa adanya sinar bulan yang menerangi membuat suasana semakin mencekam karena kami sadar betul pergerakan akan menjadi sangat terbatas. Beruntung _titan_ tersebut tidak bergeming barang sekejap pun meski dengan keberadaan kami di dekatnya.

"Dia tampaknya bukan jenis _titan_ yang kalian hadapi kemarin." ujar Hange sambil mengamat-amati makhluk raksasa itu. "Kita beruntung karena keluar saat bulan baru."

Aku memalingkan wajah ke depan dan mulai melangkahkan kaki kembali untuk meneruskan perjalanan—kembali terlelap dalam lamunan. Para pasukan pun bergegas mengikuti. Aku dan Erwin berjalan beriringan dengan tali kuda tergengam erat di tangan. Ketika para pasukan ramai membicarakan banyak hal karena kejadian barusan, yang ada di antara kami berdua hanyalah keheningan semata.

 _dan kita tiba-tiba di sini  
_ _tengadah ke langit; kosong sepi_

"Kita sudah sampai!" teriak sekumpulan pasukan _Survey Corps_ sekeluarnya dari hutan _._ Tembok Maria telah terbentang di depan mata.

"Matahari mulai terbit! Hati-hati akan _titan_ yang mungkin bersembunyi!" Erwin memperingatkan seluruh pasukan sebelum pada akhirnya menabuh genderang perang. "Operasi dimulai!"

Seluruh pasukan menerjang ke depan sesuai dengan formasi dan dengan cekatan naik ke atas tembok dengan bersenjatakan _three-dimensional manoeuvre gear._

Usaha penyegelan tembok dengan bantuan _titan_ Eren berhasil dilakukan tanpa hambatan. Meski melegakan, namun anehnya tidak ada satupun _titan_ yang tampak. Keadaan begitu sunyi tanpa adanya tanda-tanda musuh berada di sekitar, begitu sepi dan, jujur—untuk sepersekian detik—, terasa begitu tenang dan menentramkan.

Namun hal ini sebaliknya menjadi kabar buruk bagi kami; Armin menaruh kecurigaan bahwa musuh bisa saja bersembunyi di dalam retakan dinding. Kami yang baru saja menghirup udara kedamaian terbangun kembali ke dalam pahitnya kenyataan; seluruh pasukan pun segera sibuk mencari lokasi persembunyian empuk tersebut.

Hingga Reiner muncul dari dalam tembok setelah keberadaannya ditemukan oleh salah satu dari kami, apa yang terjadi setelahnya terasa begitu cepat—dan buruk. Kami dikepung oleh sekumpulan _titan_ yang terorganisir dengan _Beast Titan_ sebagai komando pasukannya, _Armoured Titan_ siap mengambil Eren kapan saja, ditambah dengan datangnya _Colossal Titan_ ke dalam dinding yang tak lain adalah Bertolt. Pasukan kami menjadi bulan-bulanan para keparat ini.

"Kamu tetap tinggal di sini, Levi." Erwin menghentikanku setelah memberikan komando kepada para pasukan. "Jagalah kuda-kuda dan yang paling penting," ia menunjuk kera sinting raksasa yang ada di hadapannya dengan bilah pedang berkilat, "bunuhlah _titan_ itu. Jika itu kamu, Levi, aku yakin pasti bisa."

Aku pun melaksanakan seluruh perintah Erwin yang diberikan padaku. Kami saling melekatkan pandangan kami satu sama lain sebelum berpisah—selama yang kami bisa. Hanya inilah yang bisa kami lakukan setiap kali berada di medan perang: bercumbu dalam diam, berpegangan erat hingga waktu yang memisahkan—semuanya ada dalam satu tatapan singkat saja; kami sama-sama takut untuk kehilangan satu sama lain, dan kami sama-sama tahu itu.

Sekali waktu habis, kami melepas pandang, dan saling memalingkan wajah untuk menghadapi musuh yang ada di depan mata—sebuah abai yang paling getir.

 _sepasang sepatu tua tergeletak di sudut sebuah gudang_  
_berdebu,_  
_yang kiri terkenang akan aspal meleleh, yang kanan teringat jalan berlumpur sehabis_  
_hujan – keduanya telah jatuh cinta kepada sepasang telapak kaki itu_  
_yang kiri menerka mungkin besok mereka dibawa ke tempat sampah dibakar bersama_  
_seberkas surat cinta, yang kanan mengira mungkin besok mereka diangkut  
_ _truk sampah itu dibuang dan dibiarkan membusuk bersama makanan sisa_

Seluruh pasukan telah mengerahkan tenaga mereka, namun situasi yang kami hadapi semakin sulit. Sebagian besar pasukan yang ada di luar tembok telah dibabat habis oleh lemparan batu-batu dari _Beast Titan_. Jumlah pasukan yang bertugas di bagian dalam dinding juga mengalami penurunan yang drastis akibat ulah _Armoured Titan_ dan _Colossal Titan_.

Ini adalah kekalahan terbesar kami. Sekilas terbersit ketakutan dalam hatiku. Sebentar saja, karena kami tidak boleh kalah. Jiwa kami harus tetap berani menghadapi segala resiko yang menghadang.

Ketika keadaan sudah sangat terpojok seperti ini, Erwin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mengamati situasi dan melihat satu persatu bawahannya gugur di medan perang, mulai mengambil tindakan.

"Levi, aku ingin kita bicara berdua." ucapnya tak lama setelah aku menghampirinya. Aku mengikuti langkah kaki Erwin; kami menepi dari pasukan penjaga kuda yang takut setengah mati—mereka terus berteriak histeris di dekat tembok setiap kali _Beast Titan_ mendaratkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu ke arah kami.

"Kamu serius, Erwin? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri." komentarku sesaat setelah Erwin selesai menjelaskan rencananya padaku. Mungkin sama sekali tak tampak kecemasan pada wajahku, tetapi hatiku bergemuruh setelah mendengar siasatnya untuk tetap melanjutkan misi, terlebih setelah usulku untuk kabur dengan pasukan yang tersisa menggunakan _titan_ Eren diabaikan oleh Erwin.

"Tak ada jalan lain, Levi. Kita harus pancing perhatian kera sial itu dengan mengerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk menyerang langsung ke depan. Selagi ia lengah, kamu habisi dia diam-diam."

"Apa kamu gila? Lalu bagaimana caraku untuk melakukannya? Kita tahu keparat-keparat itu berjaga di area terbuka…" kalimatku terpotong ketika aku menyadari satu hal: para _titan_ yang berbaris itu bisa kujadikan landasan untuk bermanuver mendekat ke _Beast Titan_.

"Ya, Levi, kamu bisa melakukannya. Tidak, kita semua bisa melakukannya."

"Kamu akan memimpin mereka? Di garda paling depan? Erwin, sebegitu ingin matinya kah kamu?" aku bertanya tak percaya.

"Akhirnya datang juga momen yang sering kita bicarakan, Levi." ujar Erwin sambil tersenyum pahit kepadaku—tak mengacuhkan segala pertanyaan retoris yang kulemparkan. Mendengar ucapannya, seketika ragaku bak terpelanting jauh ke belakang menuju masa-masa yang lalu, membuka kembali memoar lama.

* * *

Aku dan Erwin hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Kami adalah pencuri waktu paling ulung; berciuman di tengah-tengah pekerjaan sampai menyelinap di malam hari ke kamar untuk memadu kasih, semuanya sudah sering kami lakukan. Kami tahu benar bahwa mungkin ciuman-ciuman hangat itu, peluh-peluh yang membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuh kami, erangan-erangan dari puncak kenikmatan yang kami kulum berdua, bisa jadi yang terakhir bagi kami.

Dan juga pelukan-pelukan mesra itu, genggaman erat kedua tangan kami yang rasanya tak ingin lepas, dan tawa legit yang kami lemparkan sesekali waktu. Dan imajinasi, mimpi, dan lamunan yang tak ada habisnya.

"Erwin, apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika suatu saat _titan_ musnah di seluruh muka bumi ini?" tanyaku pada Erwin sembari mendongakkan kepalaku untuk bertemu wajah tampannya yang kala itu sayup-sayup ditimpa cahaya matahari sore.

"Hmm, apa, ya…" seakan kehabisan kata-kata, Erwin hanya mempererat dekapannya kepadaku—sebuah sesak yang memabukkan. "Bagaimana kalau kita pensiun dari _Survey Corps_ dan menikah? Ah, tapi mungkin kita sudah jadi kakek-kakek, ya, saat itu terjadi." celetuknya kemudian sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan jengah kepadanya atas lanturan yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Itu juga kalau kita berdua masih hidup." balasku pada akhirnya, sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah karena rasa malu. Menikah dengan Erwin bukan ide yang buruk. Erwin tidak mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau suatu hari salah satu dari kita mati, Levi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hening.

"Bagaimana jika dalam suatu misi aku dimakan _titan_ , atau kamu diinjak _Colossal Titan_ karena saking mungilnya?" Erwin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa yang berusaha ia tahan.

Aku menghela napas panjang; tanpa mempedulikan guyonan yang Erwin buat untuk merilekskan suasana, akupun menyahut, "entahlah, kurasa pada akhirnya kita ini hanya akan jadi makanan _titan._ " Tak perlu bohong, semua orang pasti juga memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan tahan jika kehilanganmu, Levi." Erwin berucap sambil melongokkan wajahnya padaku. "Tapi aku juga tidak akan berhenti untuk terus menguak kebenaran. Aku akan buktikan kalau teori Ayah benar adanya." lanjutnya. Matanya terbakar semangat setiap kali ia membicarakan mimpinya itu.

Aku mengamati raut wajah dan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Hidupku sepertinya akan jadi tak tentu arah kalau tidak ada kamu." ucapku pada akhirnya. "Tujuan hidupmu adalah tujuanku juga. Aku ingin melihat mimpimu."

Aku melihat Erwin tersenyum lebar seperti anak-anak yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru. Pelukannya semakin erat mencengkeram tubuhku.

"O-oi, Erwin, sesak…" protesku.

"Tidakkah kamu berpikir bahwa kita ini seperti sepasang sepatu? Bayangkan kalau hilang sebelah, pasti yang satunya tak bisa dipakai lagi, kan, meskipun masih bagus?"

Terkadang pemikiran Erwin memang sangat kekanakan.

 _sepasang sepatu tua saling membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa mereka pahami  
_ _berdua_

"Hei, Levi." Sekali lagi Erwin memanggil namaku. Belum sempat kuangkat kepalaku, Erwin sudah lebih dulu meraih pinggangku dan mendekatkanku padanya.

Kami saling berciuman. Sebentar saja, namun rasanya begitu lama—seakan-akan waktu terhenti pada detik-detik itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi." ucap Erwin setelah bibir kami yang basah terpisah, menyisakan sulur saliva yang saling terpaut bak serat sutera. Pandangan matanya melekat erat padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Erwin." balasku.

Kemudian kami kembali mengalihkan pandangan seakan-akan tak pernah saling mengenal.

 _ketika gong dipukul keras di tengah cerita ia tiba-tiba_  
_merasa beratus-ratus kera berloncatan mengepungnya_  
_dan merobek-robek tubuhnya dan menguburkannya di  
_ _bawah tumpukan batu di dasar laut_

Setelah membakar semangat para pasukan, Erwin mengerahkan "brigade bunuh diri"-nya untuk maju ke depan. Ketika aku terakhir kali melihat mereka, yang tampak di mataku adalah sekelompok manusia yang di dalam kepala dan hatinya hanya berisi ketakutan. Mereka diarak dengan kendaraan awan hitam yang bergemuruh menuju neraka. Dari iring-iringan itu, di barisan paling depan adalah dewa kematian yang sepasang sayap hitamnya menutupi angkasa, dikepakkan dengan begitu kencang. Tangan kirinya membawa sabit hitam berkilat yang sama-sama besarnya, siap menebas seluruh kepala rombongan yang ia bawa—dan juga kepalanya sendiri.

Dan aku adalah malaikat maut, yang berangkat seorang diri ke neraka. Aku yang menjemput pendosa-pendosa itu, satu-persatu. Satu pendosa paling bejat ada di barisan itu; berdiri ditengah-tengah kawannya yang lain. Tanpa ampun kucincang tubuhnya habis-habisan sampai jadi petal-petal bunga yang beterbangan dibawa pergi angin.

Tapi ketika hendak kukirim ke neraka, kawannya yang lain datang menjemput, bilang padaku bahwa belum waktunya ia ada di sana. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada sang dewa kematian untuk mengirim semua keparat ke dalam kobaran api yang terkutuk.

"Baiklah, Erwin. Akan kuhabisi _Beast Titan_ sebagai ganti kegagalanku kemarin membunuh _Armoured Titan_."

Dewa kematian itu tersenyum kepadaku. "Terima kasih, Levi."

Aku memekik dalam penderitaan yang menghunjam. Seluruh pasukan yang dibawa Erwin telah gugur dan _Beast Titan_ berhasil melarikan diri. Aku meraung-raung sembari menghabisi sisa _titan_ yang ada di situ. Kesedihanku memuncak, emosiku meluap. Seakan kerasukan setan aku membabat habis musuh yang ada di depan.

Kembalikan Erwin padaku.

 _sehabis suara gemuruh itu yang tampak olehku hanyalah_  
_tubuhmu telanjang dengan rambut terurai  
_ _mengapung dipermukaan air bening yang mengalir tenang –_

 _Survey Corps_ mengalami kehilangan paling besar dalam sejarah; setelah Zeke dan Reiner berhasil kabur, dari ratusan pasukan yang berangkat yang tersisa kini hanya ada aku, Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, dan Jean. Kami semua terpekur di atas atap rumah penduduk distrik Shiganshina yang telah lama tak dihuni, menghindari area bangunan dengan kobaran api yang disulut oleh _Colossal Titan_. Kami mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawa sambil memandangi kecarut-marutan yang ada di sekitar kami dengan pandangan yang getir.

Apa yang ada di tangan kami tentu tak serta-merta hanya melulu soal kehilangan; kami sempat menangkap Bertolt. Akan tetapi, Sasha terluka parah, dan satu dari _strategists_ kami, Armin Arlert, berada dalam kondisi sangat kritis; sekujur tubuhnya terbakar hebat. Meski begitu ia masih bernafas, sehingga kemungkinan besar masih bisa diselamatkan.

" _Heichou_ , kita harus menyuntikkan serum _titan_ kepada Armin! Dia masih hidup!" teriak Eren segera setelah mendengar Armin terbatuk kecil. Sebelum ekspedisi dimulai, Erwin telah menjelaskan kepada seluruh pasukan bahwa ia telah memasrahkan serum _titan_ kepadaku untuk dipakai dalam keadaan darurat.

"Serum ini bisa kita pakai ketika keadaan mendesak. Selama dalam diri seseorang yang sekarat sekalipun masih tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan, maka serum ini bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan orang tersebut." jelas Erwin sembari menunjukkan alat suntik yang berukuran cukup besar di depan para pasukan di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka.

"Tapi itu berarti orang yang diinjeksi akan menjadi _titan_?" tanya salah satu prajurit.

"Ya. Sebisa mungkin siapa saja yang menerima injeksi serum ini setelahnya memakan _titan_ yang memiliki kekuatan spesial agar berpindah ke tangan kita." Erwin kemudian memasukkan serum tersebut dalam sebuah kotak hitam persegi panjang dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Aku serahkan serum ini pada Levi, jadi segala keputusan nantinya akan berada di tangannya." lanjut Erwin. Aku memandangi kotak yang ada di tanganku untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Erwin, ini…"

"Aku percayakan padamu, Levi." Erwin menyambar kalimatku yang terhenti di tengah-tengah dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku pun mengangguk patuh.

" _Heichou_!" seruan Mikasa membuat pikiranku yang melayang jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Aku yang melihat kepanikan dalam raut wajahnya dengan serta-merta mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang telah Erwin percayakan padaku.

Aku pandangi sejenak kotak hitam berkilat yang tengah aku genggam itu. Aku terkejut melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri: begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya mengapa terlahir dengan ekspresi wajah yang seperti ini—mau sehebat apa kemarahan dan kesedihanku, hanya mimik wajah ini yang bisa kuperlihatkan pada dunia. Meski hatiku tersayat-sayat dan darah mengucur deras darinya, hanya raut inilah yang aku punya.

Ah, sial. Andai saja Erwin ada di sini, ingin sekali rasanya kuberikan serum ini padanya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Mungkin Tuhan sengaja memutus benang takdir kami di sini, pada momentum ini. Apakah aneh jika saat ini aku justru ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak? Ingin sekali rasanya menertawai bajingan-bajingan yang berhasil kucincang habis tadi—dan juga diri sendiri yang begitu nelangsa karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Erwin.

Maafkan aku, Erwin. Aku memang tidak berguna, bahkan pada saat-saat terakhir kita seperti ini.

Dengan pasrah aku pun akhirnya mengulurkan kotak besi hitam itu pada Eren. Gerak tanganku begitu lambat dan berat, seakan-akan aku seseorang yang baru saja menemukan harta karun terpendam yang sudah lama disembunyikan namun dalam sekejap mata harus kehilangannya karena dijarah sekumpulan perompak.

"Apakah ada pesan terakhir?" tanya sang perompak padaku sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya ke leherku.

"Erwin…" ucapku lirih, "aku ingin melihat kekasihku Erwin sekali saja, untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Belum sempat ia ambil serum dari genggamanku, seorang prajurit baru _Survey Corps_ memanjat ke atap dan bergabung dengan kami sembari menggendong seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang ia bawa di punggungnya.

"Semuanya! Aku membawa Erwin- _danchou_!"

* * *

Kehilangan demi kehilangan sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi kami para anggota _Survey Corps._ Kami membeli tiket perjalanan ke luar dinding dengan menggadaikan nyawa kami—jika tak bisa membayar hutang gadai seharga tiket itu, maka sebagai gantinya nyawa kami yang diambil. Sistem gadainya pun tak kenal ampun: jika tenggat waktunya habis, tak ada orang yang bisa kami mintai perpanjangan waktu gadai, tak ada kesempatan untuk lari dan kabur. Aku sudah menyaksikan ratusan orang-orang yang tak mampu mengambil kembali jaminan nyawa mereka; satu-persatu dari mereka jatuh dengan begitu mengenaskannya di depan mataku.

Sedangkan aku? Nampaknya sistemnya sedikit berbeda untukku.

Bak orang menang lotere, aku bisa keluar-masuk dinding kapan saja tanpa harus berhutang apa-apa pada siapapun. Aku tak terkalahkan, akulah prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki umat manusia; bahkan Tuhan pun terdiam tiap kali melihatku—nyawa adalah hak prerogratif yang diberikan-Nya kepadaku.

Sayangnya, cara kerja dunia selalu saja tak adil. Aku tak bisa membagikan kekuatanku—atau keberuntunganku, entahlah—kepada orang lain. Diriku yang cuma seorang ini pun tak punya kuasa untuk bisa menyelamatkan semuanya setiap waktu. Furlan dan Isabel adalah dua orang yang tak bisa kuselamatkan—sebuah kehilangan yang teramat sangat kusesali. Setelahnya, gugurnya rekan-rekanku menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari yang mau tak mau harus kuterima—setidaknya begitulah kata Erwin. Kematian satu dari kami adalah pengorbanan bagi lebih banyak hidup yang lain—setidaknya demikianlah yang biasa Erwin katakan padaku.

Lalu apa gunanya menjadi yang terkuat jika kebahagiaanku terus saja terenggut satu-persatu?

Tak cukup dua sahabat terbaik dan rekan-rekanku para pasukan _Survey Corps_ , kini ada satu lagi yang akan direnggut dari tanganku.

Erwinku yang paling berharga, Erwinku yang paling kucintai.

_tak kausahut panggilanku_

"Semuanya! Aku membawa Erwin- _danchou_ —dia masih hidup!" kedatangan Floch mengalihkan perhatian seluruh pasukan _Survey Corps_ yang tersisa di medan pertempuran. Semuanya terkesiap karena ia tak datang sendiri: ada Erwin yang dibopong di punggungnya.

"Kemarilah! Baringkan Erwin di sini!" teriak Hange dengan sigap. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Floch segera mengikuti perintah Hange; Erwin dibaringkannya tak jauh dari tempat dimana Armin dan Sasha terkapar.

Aku menarik kembali uluran tanganku dan mengambil langkah cepat menuju Erwin.

Tuhan, apa maksud dari semua ini? Apakah akhirnya Kau mendengarkan doaku?

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna laksana bulan purnama ketika aku telah berada tepat di sisi Erwin; seketika hatiku terguncang dengan dahsyatnya. Abdomen bagian kiri milik Erwin terkoyak hebat, tetapi bagian tubuh lainnya tampak masih utuh—tentu saja dengan lengan kanannya sebagai pengecualian. Aku menjatuhkan diriku dan dengan segera membuka kotak hitam berisikan serum _titan_. Tanganku bergetar.

Erwinku, milikku satu-satunya.

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata Eren dan Mikasa telah meneriakiku berulang kali sedari tadi. Dengan cekatan, Mikasa kemudian menikamku dengan maksud merebut serum yang hendak kupakaikan pada Erwin.

"Keparat… Kembalikan! Itu untuk Armin!" Mikasa mengamuk tepat di atas tubuhku yang terjerembab di atap akibat terjangannya; sesaat cengkeraman tangannya sangat kuat kurasakan. Namun dalam sekejap saja aku bisa membalikkan keadaan dan membebaskan diriku dari bulan-bulanannya. Eren yang hendak menyerangku pun terpelanting ke sisi atap yang lain oleh hempasan tanganku.

"Aku berikan serum ini pada Erwin!" teriakku. Aku kembali duduk tersungkur di samping Erwin dan mempersiapkan alat suntik.

Erwinku, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

" _Heichou!_ Kumohon, berikanlah serum itu untuk Armin!" Eren melolong penuh keputusasaan. Ia dan Mikasa tengah ditahan Hange dan Jean agar berhenti mengganggu upayaku menyelamatkan Erwin.

"Eren! Mikasa! Hentikan perlawanan kalian! Kalian tahu Erwin lah yang harus diutamakan di sini—dia komandan kalian!" perintah Hange gusar.

Tanganku kembali bergetar hebat. Peluh membasahi pelipisku. Ketika jarum suntik telah mendarat di lengan Erwin, Eren kembali merengek.

" _Nee, Heichou._ Apakah kau pernah melihat laut?"

Pertanyaan Eren berhasil menghentikanku. Laut; tentu saja aku tak pernah melihatnya seumur hidupku. Seingatku, kata Erwin laut adalah bagian dari muka bumi yang berisi air dan sangat luas; lebih luas dari sungai-sungai dan danau-danau yang pernah kusinggahi. Air laut tidak sama seperti sungai yang terus mengalir ataupun air danau yang tenang—ia menggulung-gulung terbawa angin, datang ke dan pergi dari tepian tanah yang landai. Kata Erwin, gulungan air laut itu disebut ombak.

"Armin memiliki mimpi," lanjut Eren dengan nada memelas dan putus asa, "ia ingin melihat laut dan bermain di tepiannya. Namanya pantai, di sana banyak pasir."

"Eren, tutup mulutmu!" perintah Hange. Seakan tuli, Eren melanjutkan igauannya.

"Di laut juga ada ombak. Kata Armin, ombak sangat indah! _Heichou,_ apakah kau tak bermimpi melihat laut? Laut sangat luas, tapi jika kita mencoba mengarunginya, siapa tahu kita menemukan dunia yang lain… Mungkin saja di luar sana ada suatu tempat di mana _titan_ tak pernah ada!"

Aku berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan bualan Eren dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasiku pada Erwin. Namun ketika aku hendak menekan piston alat suntik, Erwin menepis tanganku dengan keras.

"Pak Guru…"

Aku tersentak.

"Tentang apa yang… Anda katakan tidak ada… Bagaimana cara saya menyelidiki dan… Membuktikan… Sebaliknya…"

Posisi tangan Erwin terkulai lemas ke atas, sejajar dengan kepalanya—Erwin mengigau seakan-akan ia kembali menjadi seorang siswa yang tengah mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah dan mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya pada sang guru—pada ayahandanya.

Kali ini aku tersadarkan; hingga akhir hayatnya pun tujuan Erwin tetaplah satu: membuktikan kebenaran. Berjuang demi kebaikan umat manusia, semboyan yang selalu ia gaungkan, mungkin tak lain hanyalah cara untuk terus menggerakkan pasukannya—dan dirinya sendiri—maju menerjang ajal.

"Kau yakin tidak memiliki mimpi selain mengejar kebenaran—dan menikahiku?" tanyaku jengkel kepada Erwin; kalimat kuakhiri dengan sangat lirih, setengah berbisik untuk menutupi rasa malu. Aku masih ada di dalam pelukan Erwin senja itu, berdua saja di dalam kantor Erwin. Kami duduk bersama di ambang jendela sembari memainkan kaki-kaki kami yang menjulur keluar menyentuh dinding bangunan yang hangat.

"Ehem, apakah jangan-jangan kamu ingin punya anak, Levi?" lagi-lagi Erwin bertanya dengan penuh canda. "Mungkin akan sedikit sulit karena kita sama-sama laki-laki, tapi kurasa membesarkan anak bukan hal yang mustahil."

"Erwin, aku serius." tukasku ketus sembari menahan semburat merah yang ada di wajahku. "Bagaimana kalau begini: seumpama mimpimu untuk membuktikan teori ayahmu terwujud, lantas apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Erwin memandang lugu padaku. Ia menghela napas, kemudian berujar, "aku tak tahu, Levi, sungguh, dan aku tak akan pernah tahu sampai saatnya datang."

Aku tertegun. "Tak ada mimpi lain?"

"Tidak." Erwin memelukku erat.

 _cermin tak pernah berteriak; ia pun tak pernah_  
_meraung, tersedan, atau terisak,_  
_meski apa pun jadi terbalik di dalamnya;_  
_barangkali ia hanya bisa bertanya:  
_ _mengapa kau seperti kehabisan suara?_

Hingga sampai akhir hayatnya, aku terus berada di samping Erwin. Aku terus terpekur, melekatkan pandanganku padanya, seakan-akan dengan melakukan hal ini Erwin bisa hidup kembali.

Armin telah berubah menjadi _titan_. Ketika transformasinya selesai dengan sempurna, ia mengambil tubuh Bertolt dan memakannya. Satu nyawa berhasil diselamatkan dengan serum _titan_. Ya, keputusanku telah jatuh kepada Armin sebagai anggota _Survey Corps_ yang harus diselamatkan.

"Erwin harus diistirahatkan di tempat yang baik." ucapku pada akhirnya, mengabaikan Armin dan pasukan-pasukan lain yang berkerumun di sekitarnya untuk mengambil tubuh Armin dari dalam wadah _titan_. Bersama Hange, aku turun untuk mencari rumah peristirahatan bagi Erwin.

Setelah beberapa saat kami terkatung-katung mengelilingi reruntuhan rumah-rumah penduduk yang telah porak-poranda akibat tragedi _Colossal Titan_ beberapa waktu silam, Hange menemukan satu tempat yang sedari tadi kami cari.

"Levi, di rumah ini ada kamar dengan ranjang yang masih memadai." ujarnya.

Setelah merapikan ranjang, aku dan Hange memapah Erwin dan membaringkannya di atas kasur putih itu. Aku dengan sigap membersihkan ruangan kecil tersebut dengan ala kadarnya. Di bawah ranjang, aku menemukan sebuah vas bunga yang tergeletak kesepian. Hange yang melihatku mengambil dan mengamati sebuah vas bak orang linglung, berkata, "Levi, sementara kamu membersihkan tempat ini, aku akan keluar mencari bunga untuk persembahan." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kini hanya ada aku dan Erwin di ruang sempit itu. Setelah meletakkan vas di atas meja yang ada di samping ranjang tempat Erwin berbaring, aku pun segera menghadapkan badanku pada jasadnya.

Erwinku yang malang.

Entah aku harus berterimakasih atau mencerca Tuhan, tetapi memang benar ini yang aku minta pada-Nya: aku ingin melihat kekasihku Erwin sekali saja untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hatiku yang terlalu lelah akan pasang-surutnya emosi yang kualami sedari lalu kini turut membisu bersamaku.

Aku merunduk. Kuraih tangan Erwin—terasa begitu dingin. Kutualangi setiap jengkal jari-jemari dan telapak tangannya yang begitu pucat; rasanya tak sama, tapi tangan inilah yang dulu selalu menyentuh tubuhku. Dengan topangan tangan kananku, kutelungkupkan telapak tangannya mendekat padaku hingga menyentuh pipi kananku yang terbasahi peluh.

"Erwin… Erwin…" panggilku lemah, setengah mengigau.

Tangan kiriku menyapu wajah rupawannya—biasanya ada rupa-rupa tegas dan keras yang letih di sana, tetapi kini semuanya sirna sudah: yang kulihat hanyalah kedamaian semata. Kudekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya dan kudaratkan ciuman dengan sejuta kasih padanya—kini untuk yang terakhir kali. Cium tanpa balas itu berhasil mengoyak hatiku sekali lagi, dan dalam sekejap semua perasaan yang hilang itu muncul kembali mengisi lubuk: kesedihan, kemarahan, kerisauan, ketidakberdayaan, kerinduan, kehilangan…

Luapan perasaan hampir saja tumpah, namun dengan sigap aku segera menjauhkan diri dari jasad Erwin ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki Hange memasuki ruang peristirahatan yang menyesakkan itu. Ia meletakkan bunga-bunga liar berwarna putih yang ada di genggamannya ke dalam vas dan menatanya untuk beberapa saat. Kurasa Hange sedang melamun. Sentuhan tangan terakhirnya pada bunga-bunga itu tampak begitu berat, seolah tak ingin berpisah dari mereka. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menghentikan langkahanya tepat di samping kiriku. Kepalanya tertunduk pilu. Setelah menutup jasad Erwin dengan mantel hijau kebanggan _Survey Corps,_ dengan lemah Hange mengepalkan tangannya dan mendaratkannya di dada—memberikan hormat terakhirnya pada Erwin. Tampak di pipinya linangan air mata dan rupa getir yang berusaha keras ia tahan. Setelah memandangi wajah muram Hange untuk beberapa saat, akupun mengikuti penghormatan yang ia lakukan.

"Levi, kita harus segera bergabung dengan yang lain. Masih ada tugas penting yang kita emban—cita-cita Erwin—pergi ke _basement_ rumah Eren dan menguak segalanya di sana!" tegas Hange; suaranya terdengar parau menahan isak tangis. Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari puing-puing itu. Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Erwin sekali lagi.

"Besok kita akan kembali lagi dan menguburkan Erwin dengan baik." ucapnya setelah mengusap pipinya yang dibasahi air mata; ia berusaha keras untuk tersenyum, seolah-olah tengah membujuk seorang anak kecil untuk pulang ke rumah. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk.

* * *

_Maka pada suatu pagi hari ia ingin sekali menangis sambil berjalan tunduk_  
_sepanjang lorong itu. Ia ingin pagi itu hujan turun rintik-rintik dan lorong sepi agar ia_  
_bisa berjalan sendiri saja sambil menangis dan tak ada orang bertanya kenapa._  
_ia tidak ingin menjerit-jerit berteriak-teriak mengamuk memecahkan cermin_  
_membakar tempat tidur. Ia hanya ingin menangis lirih saja sambil berjalan sendiri  
_ _dalam hujan rintik-rintik di lorong sepi pada suatu pagi._

Kepulangan _Survey Corps_ sekali lagi menandakan kemenangan bagi umat manusia. Kami disambut dengan sangat meriah oleh seluruh penduduk berkat keberhasilan gemilang yang kami capai dalam mengambil alih tembok Maria yang sempat runtuh dan jatuh ke tangan _titan_. Kami yang baru saja menukarkan ratusan nyawa demi nyawa yang lain begitu dielu-elukan seluruh penduduk.

Memuakkan.

Rasa bangga seluruh pasukan yang tersisa sirna sudah; untuk menang berarti siap untuk kehilangan, dan tak ada yang bisa memahami hal itu lebih baik selain kami para _Survey Corps_.

Dan mengenai rasa kehilangan Erwin, hanya aku satu-satunya yang tahu.

 _Survey Corps_ dan segenap pasukan kemiliteran segera bertindak cepat sepulangnya kami dari medan pertempuran untuk mempersiapkan sidang mengenai temuan kami di _basement_ rumah Eren: tiga buah buku dan selembar foto keluarga milik almarhumah tuan Yeager bersama dengan keluarganya yang terdahulu. Untuk sementara waktu, aku dan Hange selaku petinggi _Survey Corps_ memutuskan untuk melakukan penahanan kepada Eren dan Mikasa sebagai bentuk kedisiplinan karena telah menentang perintah atasan dalam perebutan serum _titan_ tempo hari.

Memuakkan.

"Hange, aku mau keluar sebentar." ucapku pada Hange di tengah-tengah kesibukan kami setelah mengadakan rapat kecil dengan para petinggi kemiliteran. Hange menatapku untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin dia tahu kenapa.

"Baiklah, Levi. Jangan pulang terlalu larut, ya?" pintanya lembut, "sidangnya akan dilaksanakan besok siang."

Dari gedung pusat pemerintahan distrik Trost, aku berjalan ke arah barat. Sengaja kutanggalkan mantel dinasku di kantor—untuk saat ini aku sedang tak ingin menjadi Levi- _heichou_ yang dihormati anak-anak buahku ataupun tentara terkuat _Survey Corps_ yang diagung-agungkan seluruh penduduk—: aku hanya ingin menjadi Levi Ackerman. Melewati jajaran rumah-rumah penduduk Trost, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gang-gang sempit di antara toko dan bar—senyap dari hiruk-pikuk kota yang mulai surut terbenam bersama matahari. Dari kejauhan tampak gemerlap pantulan cahaya matahari yang sayu di ufuk barat jatuh ke pangkuan air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Kerlap-kerlip cahayanya lemah, namun begitu menyilaukan. Pandanganku perlahan tertunduk bersamaan dengan hilangnya kilauan binar-binar itu. Satu gang lagi, dan aku akan sampai di bantaran sungai yang warnanya kini sepi ditemani kusam putihnya dinding jembatan yang gagah membentang.

Belum sempat kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari lorong, air mata mengalir berjatuhan dari pelupuk yang tak lagi kuasa membendung luka. Seakan kehilangan tenaga, tubuhku merebah di atas kepalan tanganku yang mendarat pada dinding bangunan tua yang dingin. Aku tersungkur perlahan bersamaan dengan sejuta rintik hujan kenangan yang jatuh semakin deras membasahi tubuhku. Kudekap diriku sendiri yang meringkuk dalam kelam.

Aku menangis dengan jerit yang hanya aku sendiri yang tahu. Aku meraung sejadi-jadinya, dengan deram yang hanya aku sendiri yang mengerti. Kesunyian senja turut mengiringi tangis batinku yang mengamuk.

"Erwin… Erwin…" igauku di tengah isak tangis dan buruan napas yang tercekat.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku meneruskan jalanku menuju tepian sungai. Aku terisak pelan, pikiranku membuncah, pandanganku tertambat pada arus airnya yang mengalir deras namun tenang. Untuk sesaat aku ingin menyatu dengan aliran sungai ini, menjatuhkan badanku hingga terbawa ke suatu tempat yang jauh, mungkin sampai ke tempat dimana Erwin berada.

 _Yang fana adalah waktu. Kita abadi:_  
_memungut detik demi detik, merangkainya seperti bunga_  
_sampai pada suatu hari  
_ _kita lupa untuk apa._

"Hei, Levi, bukankah sungai itu hebat? Airnya mengalir terus-menerus sampai jauh." ucap Erwin tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan kami dari istana kerajaan.

"Ha? Lalu?" pertanyaan kekanakannya menguap di udara bersama dengan derap kaki kuda yang menarik kereta kami menyusuri jalanan di sepanjang bantaran sungai.

"Airnya tidak ada habisnya, lho, bukankah itu artinya abadi?" lanjutnya lagi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi Erwin selalu mempertanyakan hal-hal remeh yang tak pernah orang-orang pikirkan seperti ini.

"Bayangkan jika waktu juga seperti ini, terus mengalir dan tak ada habisnya…"

"Waktu terus mengalir, tapi hidup manusia terbatas, kan? Sama saja." potongku acuh tak acuh, "tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya, jadi hentikan diskusi konyol ini."

Erwin sedikit terhenyak dengan ucapanku. "Kamu benar, Levi. Air sungai, waktu, dan hidup seseorang, tidak ada yang abadi dari semua itu."

Aku mendengus sambil melempar pandangan ke luar kereta.

"Tapi, Levi…" Erwin memanggilku, berusaha untuk melanjutkan bualannya lagi. Kupalingkan mukaku padanya sekali lagi.

" _Tapi,  
__yang fana adalah waktu, bukan?" tanyamu._

"Cinta kita abadi." ujarnya dengan senyum lembut yang tersemat pada wajahnya.

Wajahku merah padam.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Erwin, dasar tukang gombal!" gerutuku. Erwin tertawa melihatku yang uring-uringan karena kejahilannya. Dia kemudian menelungkupkan tangannya yang besar dan kokoh pada pipiku yang memanas; kening kami saling bertemu dalam gelak tawanya.

_Kita abadi._

"Abadi…" tuturku lirih. Mungkin Erwin benar; ada beberapa hal yang mungkin sudah tak ada lagi di situ, tapi ia tak hilang. Erwin tidak fana, dia masih ada dalam hati dan ingatanku. Erwin hidup selamanya dalam waktuku. Dan aku akan terus mengikuti kemana jejak kakinya melangkah.

"Bertarunglah untuk _Survey Corps_ , Levi. Umat manusia membutuhkan kekuatanmu!"

Aku akan terus mengikutimu dalam keabadian, Erwin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah baca karyaku, ya! Seperti yang sudah kutulis di disclaimer, aku mengambil beberapa puisi dan sajak dari antologi puisi Hujan Bulan Juni milik Sapardi Djoko Damono. Berikut adalah judul-judul puisi yang aku masukkan di cerita ini:
> 
> \- Ketika Jari-jari Bunga Terbuka  
> \- Jarak  
> \- Sepasang Sepatu Tua  
> \- Di Banjar Tunjuk, Tabanan  
> \- Sehabis Suara Gemuruh  
> \- Cermin 1  
> \- Pada Suatu Pagi Hari  
> \- Yang Fana adalah Waktu
> 
> Beberapa puisi ada yang tidak bisa kumasukkan secara penuh (hanya beberapa bait saja), lalu peletakannya juga tidak konsisten (ada satu puisi yang kupotong jadi beberapa bagian dan kuletakkan di beberapa paragraf), tapi list yang kubuat sudah sesuai dengan urutan munculnya puisi, kok. Perlu diingat juga, puisi yang kuambil di sini hanya sebagai prompt cerita, ya, bukan hasil analisis atau lain hal karena aku bukan mahasiswa sastra Indonesia atau orang yang ahli di bidangnya.


End file.
